One Shot Series
by nomey1
Summary: Just basically a bunch of one shots about different characters mainly Chizuru . Come check it out and make requests if you have any!


**Since no one has made any requests I'm going to start us off! XD I decided to do Okita first because he is one of my favs. I love all of the guys but he is just... *squeals* Uh... anyway! ^_^'' I based this fanfic off of the song "Fireflies" by Owl City. The story is based off of the ending of the game when you follow Okita's path. I absolutely love his ending. It's fantastic and beautiful. ;_; Well, enough chit chat, let's start the fanfic!**

**EDIT [6/2/12]: OMG! Fanfic got rid of my introduction chapter! :O Stupid guidelines! I usually don't read those things but I guess I need to now... *muttering mean things* Because my introduction wasn't an actual story chapter they got rid of it. . Anyway, what it basically said is that I would take requests of any couple (ex. Chizuru x _ - [whatev. guy]). So please PM me with any. I am basing each story after a song as well so please request songs, too, if you can think of any.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuoki (the anime and video game), the characters, or whatever else it is that I am forgetting the mention._  
**

* * *

Living in a quiet place is truly a blessing. Everything I have been through; the Shinsengumi, the demons, my twin brother, my father… It's all in the past. Here I can find nothing but peaceful days that are beautiful. There is no one around for miles. The company of nature is all that I need.

"Chizuru?" someone calls. "Where are you?"

And, of course, the love of my life.

"Over here." I call back.

I hang another piece of clothing on the clothes line. I look up at the sky. It is another clear summer day with the sun slowly making its journey up high. I shield my eyes from the bright sunlight with my hand. Arms wrap around my waist and pull so that my back is against him. A gentle kiss is placed on my cheek.

"Good morning." Okita greets.

I tilt my head so that I can see him. Seeing a smile on his face makes me smile as well.

"Morning." I return. I turn within his arms and look into his bright, glorious green eyes. "Would you like some tea?"

Okita leans in bringing his face closer to mine. He looks like he is about to say something but decides against it. He finally responds with, "Yeah."

He closes the distance and kisses me on the lips. I close my eyes clutching the front of his yukata while a light tinge of pink colored my cheeks. After a few moments the kiss ends. I open my eyes and look at him. I smile forcing myself to leave his warm embrace. I take his hand and lead him to the house; our home.

In the house he kneels in the common room while I go to the kitchen. I take the kettle of boiling water and pour it into two cups. The water here is pure and clean. That is important because it helps cure the fury side of Okita. Thanks to the water he can handle the sunlight and sleep at night. The bloodlusts hit him rarely. Possibly once a month at most. The two cups of tea are on a tray and I carry them to the room that Okita is waiting in. I open the door and step through.

"Tea is ready."

Okita doesn't seem to have heard me. Instead he is looking outside with his arms crossed. I stand beside him and look in the same direction as he is. Nothing catches my eye making me wonder what it is that he is seeing. I look down at him.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

He blinks several times before looking at me. A lopsided grin appears on his face hiding whatever it is that is on his mind from me.

"Great weather we are having."

I want to ask but, knowing him, he won't give me a straight answer. I sigh while kneeling beside him. I place the tray in front of the both of us.

I smile while replying, "Yes, it is."

I pick up my cup. Sudden coughing from beside me nearly has me dropping it. I look at him immediately worried. Luckily, though, it wasn't the loud, painful coughing that he usually has from time to time. He looks at me and smirks.

"Relax." He says. "I'm fine."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I can't help but worry about Okita's health. He still has tuberculosis. He had hoped that the Water of Life, the drink that turned him into a fury in the first place, would have cured the deadly disease. I also wanted to believe that he was suddenly cured. However, we learned soon after that it didn't.

Okita always shrugs it off as if it were no big deal. It hurts me inside. He continues to smile, joke, and love me. The day will come when it will be the end of him and death will come take him away from me. I feel his hand on top of mine. I look at our touching hands. Every precious moment we have is spent together.

The sun is setting and the laundry has finally dried. I take them one by one, fold them, and place them neatly in the basket. I pick up the heavy load and make my way inside. Right outside Okita is lying down taking a nap. I carefully step around his sleeping form and enter the house.

After I finished putting away the clothes and cleaning around the house for a little while I return outside. I look at the spot where Okita was sleeping to find it now empty. My eyes widen and for a second I think my heart stopped. I look around the area. There is no sign of him anywhere. A sick feeling churns at the pit of my stomach.

"Okita?" I call out. When there is no answer I cup my hands around my mouth. As loud as I can I yell, "Okita?"

"Over here, Chizuru!"

My heart skips a beat. I run out towards where I heard him call. His voice leads me to a hill not too far from the house. At the top of the hill I look down. At the bottom I see him standing there. He is looking out towards the open field. We walk here often during the day but not once at night. As quickly as I can I run down the hill. As I make my way down he turns around to face me.

Nearing the bottom I realize that I can't slow down. Okita reaches his arms out towards me while smirking his signature smirk. In that instant I knew what to do. I jump towards him. As if I were a flower petal, he catches me and spins me. I didn't doubt that he would catch me. I knew he would. Even though I wasn't worried I still gasped. I then smile feeling weightless.

He gently places me on the ground. "I knew you would find me."

My face begins to fall. "You had me worried." The scariness of the earlier situation and what I was feeling brings tears to my eyes. "When I couldn't find you I… I got scared."

Okita's smirk changes to a soft smile. He carefully wipes my tears away. "I wanted to show you something."

Before I could ask his hands are on my shoulders and he forces me to turn around. When I turn I gasp. The sun has hidden behind the trees for the evening making the surrounding area dark. I was so focused on finding him that the lack of lighting didn't occur to me. That isn't why I gasped, though.

In the field I could see what looks like thousands of blinking yellow lights. The place is practically covered with nothing but fireflies. The more I watched the more awed I feel.

"Amazing!" I exclaim.

"I thought you would like this." Okita says from beside me.

I glance up at him to see that he is watching the fireflies. The blinking lights are reflecting within his green eyes making them all the more brilliant.

"Beautiful…" I whisper. He glances down at me. My eyes widen in surprise. I quickly look out to where the fireflies are. "I-I mean the fireflies! Th-They're so beautiful!" I hoped that would cover my embarrassing comment.

I hear a low chuckle right in my ear. "You are more beautiful."

I blush bright red. I turn to face him just to have his lips suddenly press against mine. At first I am simply sent into shock. Then, slowly, I close my eyes enjoying the kiss. All too quickly he pulls back. I look into his eyes slightly dazed. My brain doesn't seem to be connected to the rest of my body. He laughs covering his mouth with his hand.

"What's with that look?" he asks.

I blink several times finally snapping out of it. Once more my cheeks are bright red. "U-Um…"

Okita wraps his arms around me. They are strong, supportive, and loving. Just like always. "I love you, Chizuru."

My eyes widen. I can't keep count of how many times he has said that to me. He makes sure to tell me that every day and I do the same to him. This one, however, feels special somehow. I wrap my arms around him tightly.

"I love you, too." I say softly.

I feel one of his hands on the back of my head. I look up at him. When he kisses me again it lasts much longer than before. I can feel all of his love behind it. I return the kiss just as passionately. I might not be able to express my love for him through words for there is no perfect way to describe it, but actions always speak louder.

For the rest of the night the two of us lied in the middle of the field together. Above us the fireflies performed for us by dancing around. With our hands entwined I felt as if we would never separate. My head rested against his chest and his free arm wrapped around me protectively. His steady heartbeat was the melody which slowly lulled me to sleep. My dreams were filled with nothing but happiness.

This was another precious memory which will be stored within my heart forever.

* * *

**So how did I do? Was it alright? I really tried my best with this one. ^_^ I replayed the song over and over (after taking forever to pick a song) and wrote it in my brand new notebook that I bought the other day. lolz I really hoped that you guys liked it! If you guys could leave a review that would be fantastic. Also, if you could at least suggest who I write about next that would be great. I would love song ideas, too, but if you only want to request a coupling that is okay. Any who... hope you all have a fantastic day/night! :D**


End file.
